His Butler: Afraid of Dragons
by ritoruu
Summary: First EVA SPYRO AND KURO CROSSOVER! So pretty much Spyro and his friends get sent to Earth and meet Ciel, Alois, and Finny and the butlers and possibly lizzy  NO PAIRINGS! DISCONTINUED!
1. Where the hell are we?

After the death of Malefor, not much has happened in the years. Spyro is 13 along with his pals Cynder, Sparx, Ember, and Flame. The story begins in the Dragon City.

"Spyro! Spyro! Wake up!" Sparx whined as the purple dragon's eyelids slightly opened up. "Ugh! What is it you little glowing pest? Can't you see I'm exhausted?" The dragonfly just floated there. Spyro and his friends lived in the temple of the elements, a temple located in the middle of the Dragon City. But, ever since then, Spyro has been having strange dreams. They were the same dreams as he had before he fought with Gual, the ape king but, the voices speaking to him were different. Very firmilliar as well. After moments of silence, Sparx finally spoke. "Have you seen Flame? I can't seem to find him." Spyro had a worried look on his face. Ever since Flame's parents were killed, he has been to scared to even leave the temple, even with Spyro, Cynder, Ember, or Sparx. Spyro thought he might be out shopping at the local meat markets. But, Flame didn't like shopping much. Especially for food. It made him bored. Spyro then thought. "Maybe he's in the training room." Sparx remarked thar he already checked there. Great. Just Great. Spyro decided to check with Ember and Cynder.

Ever since Spyro's return from Convexity, the swirling tiny universe in the core of Spyro's home planet, Cynder and Ember have been non-stop bickering for 2 weeks. It was just horrid to Spyro. He didn't really love either of the females, although, Ember was somewhat appealing to him. But, he knew that if he choose either of the females, the other would just hate him for it. Spyro saw Ember and approched her with caution since she was a very strong female. She put on her cheery smile, her pearly white teeth glistened. She greeted Spyro and Sparx kindly, "Good morning purple boy! How are you?" Spyro told her he felt fine and asked her if she's seen Flame. "No. I haven't seen Flame. I haven't seen him all day actually." Spyro was dissapointed. Ember usually always knew were Flame was, since they were best buddies. Cynder stepped into the room. She was a little peeved that Ember was talking to Spyro, but she held back her urge to tackle the pink geko. She plopped down next to Spyro. "What are you ladies talking about?" She asked. Spyro told her how none of them could find there red friend.

"Wow that's bad. What do we do?" Cynder asked concerned.

"We could walk around town and ask other dragons if they've seen him." Sparx suggested.

"That would take to long. Plus there are lots of dragons that look like Flame." Ember said.

"True"

Spyro then looked out the temple window. He could see so many different colored dragons strutting around. Tails and wings swaying from side to side as they walk. Then he noticed a tail disapear from the corner of a building. It was red and had a yellow, triangle-shaped tail tip. It was just like Flame's. Spyro instructed everyone to follow him down to were he saw the mysterious tail.

Once they got into the alleyway that the tail disapeared into, they noticed a red dragon staring at something. It was Flame. "Hey Flame! What are you doing in this alley?" Cynder asked approching the dragon. Flame turned from what he was staring at and said, "Guys look! It's a portal!" There infront of him was a colorful swirling hole. Spyro stared in awe. He had never seen a portal before. "WOW!" Ember exclaimed as she staired at the portal, mouth agaped. Cynder then suddenly had a devious smile planted on her face. "Hey Ember, if you think it's so amazing, why don't you go inside!" Cynder chuckled as she pushed Ember into the portal. In the process she bumped into Flame, also sending him into the portal. Spyro tried to grab them but tripped and fell head first into the swirling passageway. Cynder sighed and knew she would get bored without any of her friends. So, she jump in to.

"AAAH!" all the dragons screamed as they made contact with something hard. And concrete.

"Cieel~!" Alois whined, staring at the bluenette.

"Aug. Alois what is it? Can't you see I'm trying to watch the news?"

"Tch. Ciel the news is soooo boring. Let's go out and do something! That's what boyfriends do." Alois seductivly said.

"I am NOT your boyfriend." the boy spat.

Finny, the gardner of ther Phantomhive masion, stepped out and plopped onto the couch. He didn't do much work anymore. Since Finny was the same age as Ciel and Alois, he always hung out with them. Then the TV blared out a message:

_This is an emergency broadcast situation. This is not a test. This is an emergency broacast situation._

All three boys shot up. Ciel took hold of the remote and turned up the volume. A news lady came up on the screen and spoke:

_" Three strange and large creatures have appeared to have fallen streight out of the sky! They are now currently in London, England. Scientists cannot figure out the exact species of these large creatures, but they seemed to be large, winged reptilians. Residents are advised to stay in there homes for the rest of the time these creatures are on the loose. If you see these creatures, please contact your local police staion or animal control. That is all."_

Ciel clicked the power button and the TV turned off. Alois was shaking in fear. The two boys just stared at him. "Cr-cre-creatures? Ciel! You must protect me! Those things might rape me!" Ciel just sighed and called Sebastian. A tall, dark, raven-haired man stepped into the room. "Yes, bo-chan?" Ciel explained to him what happened on the television. Sebastian gasped and said, "Bo-chan, for you and your friend's saftey, i advise that you must not go out with those thing on the loose. They are quite poweful." Ciel just chuckled.

"Sbastian, you're a demon. How could you possibly not be able to kill them."

"Young master. You don't understand. These are dragons. The only creature capable of killing a demon." Sebastian said, nervousness in his voice. Ciel's eyes widened. A dragon? Dragons aren't real. Are they? "Wow! I wanna see a dragon!" Finny exclaimed. Sebastian left the boys alone on the couch. Without even knowing, Ciel's lips were pressed against Alois's, only for a second though. "You'll protect me. Right my Ciel?"

"...no..." Ciel said in a cold tone.

"You're so mean!"

"OW! My head!" Cynder exclaimed, not realizing the impact of there fall. Spyro stood up and surveyed the area. There were large buildings all around them. And strange, two legged creatures staring at them. Also, there were large, steel, wierd looking, moving contraptions that carried the wierd creatures. Flame spread out his wings to make himself look bigger. Ember did the same. The people kept there distance.

"Don't...move..." Spyro whispered, loud enough for the other dragons to hear. Spyro eyed the humans. They didn't move either. A tiny little butterfly than flew on Ember's nose. Ember than felt the urge to sneeze. "Ah...AH-AH...AAAACHHOOOO!" the sneeze echoed through the city. All the humans began to scream and run all over the place. Then the dragons began to run to. They flew up in the air and looked down at the panicing city. Spyro then used his ice breath to freeze the street. He landed on the ice and skated on the ice so he could gain more speed. "Show off." Flame muttered under his breath. Spyro smashed into cars, completly anilating them as he skated on the frozen pathway.

The other dragons noticed a strange vehicle following them. It had spinning propelers on the top of it. A red headed human was pointing a camera at Cynder. Cynder than turned and headed streight for the camrea. She snagged it out of the man's hands and threw it down on the ground, barley missing Spyro. She attacked the human, causing the helicopter's piolet to crash the large flying object. Cynde escaped before she could crash down with the helicopter. Ember was herself lowering twoards the ground. She noticed a strange tall man with black hair, golden eyes, and glasses. The man didn't seem to be scared of her. The man's eyes quickly flashed from gold to red and purple. His pupil's were now black slits. Like a cat's.

"A demon!" Ember exclaimed. Spyro also noticed this.

"Ember! Get away!" He instructed.

Ember dodged the demon's lunge and began to run alongside Spyro. The demon was now chasing the two dragons. Flame and Cynde then landed next to the others. They ran alongside them. Spyro stopped freezing the street since they were in a suberben area now. But, little did the dragons know, they were headed streight for the Phantomhive mansion.


	2. Into the soul

**I donnot own any of the characters in this story. I totally realized I forgot about Sparx lolz. Let's just say he's back in Warfang :P Anywho, I tried to make this chapter more detailed. I think I definatly did better. I'm going to practice my in depth detail with a poem about my OC Scarlet the dragon. Anyway ENJOY!**

'BOOM!' The mansion door litteraly burst into 50 small pieces. The purple dragon collapsed on the floor, along with the other dragons. His vision blurred as he realized something struck him in the back of his head. His thoughts trailed off. He felt warm liquid trail down his neck. Blood. He pawed at whatever was in his head. It was metalic and cold. He pulled it out of the back of his head. It was gold and shiny. It was a butter knife. Lodged on the back of his head. Suddenly he couldn't think streight. He then began to close his eyes slightly. Then he passed out.

"Wow it's so...purple."

"No really Alois."

"Finny, I dare you to poke it."

"Ie~ No!"

"You wuss. I'll poke it."

"Alois, if it bites you, I am not going to your funeral."

"Ciel!~ You're soo mean!"

Spyro opened his eyes slowly. "Ugh.. What the hell happened?" Spyro winced in pain. His vision cleared and he saw three boys staring at him. One was blonde with icy cold eyes. One was a blunette with one sea blue eye. The other covered with an eyepatch. The last one was a boy with golden hair and torqouise eyes. He had red clips in his hair to keep it out of his eyes. Spyro yawned and stood up. The boys flinched at the same time. Alois let out a small yelp and hugged Ciel even though Ciel tried to push him off. Spyro then realised he was in a small cage.

"You brats! Wh-where am I?" Spyro spat.

"Eh~ It talks!" Finny observed.

"Of course I talk you stupid, sack of meat!"

"Well it sure has a temper." Alois said nervously.

Spyro began to bite at the thick, steel bars, but it was no use. The dragon couldn't break the bars for his life. Then he had an idea. He used his ice breath and froze the bars. Then he sliced them with his tail. He stepped out of the cage onto the red rug the boys were sitting on. All three of them just stared. They all looked like they had just seen the scariest horror movie ever. Spyro then got serious.

"Where are my friends you skinny ass humans?"

Ciel lifted his hand, shaking in the process, and pointed to the other corner of the room. Ember fluttered her eyes and squealed to see that she was trapped.

"EEE~ Spyro save me please! I am clauseterphobic!"

Spyro broke the bars on all of there cages. They all stood staring at the three terrified boys. Spyro then pounced on Ciel. Spyro shot a death glare on the frightened blunette underneith him. Ciel motioned his lips to call Sebastian, but Spyro inturupted.

"You call your demon, and I'll slice your throat out. Got it?"

Ciel just whimpered and nodded. Ember than pushed Spyro off of the boy and pushed her muzzle against Ciel's nose.

"AAW~ He's soooo adorable! Spyro, can we keep him?"

"What? I am NOT adorable!"

"Don't deny it, pretty boy! I won't kill you like that idiot purple geko over there. He's a Pants."

Ciel just stared at the giddy pink dragon as if she was a harmless kitten. Why wasn't this dragon burning him alive. Then she stepped off of him and pounced on Alois.

"He's so cute too! Spyro we must bring them back to Warfang with us!"

Alois also just stared. He then began to cry out for help. He shouted Ciel's name twice, but Ciel didn't do anything. He was still surprised at these creatures behavour.

"Spyro," Cynder procceded, "we need to get back to Warfang. Like, now."

"I know that Cynder, but now that these humans have seen us, they know to much." Spyro said as he eyed Ciel. He didn't trust him. He knew what was underneith his eyepatch. And, he didn't like it. Spyro knew dragons were superior to demons in everyway possible. Speed. Agility. Strength. Loyalty. But, Spyro didn't know who Ciel's demon was. Sebastian was powerful eitherway.

"Alright Ember get off of him. He doesn't need any of your obsessive fangirlism to spread."

Flame then looked around, noticing to large figures watching them all. Sebastian and Claude. Great. The two vampire like butlers were obviously not happy.

"CIEEL! I'm scared! Tell them not tp rape me!~" Alois hugged Ciel tight, slowly slipping his hand up his shirt and rubbing at a nipple. Ciel gasped and blushed.

"Alois! S-stop!"

Ember stared at the blonde boy who was trying to remove Ciel's hoodie. Ember than spoke, "Blondie, why are you sexually harassing midget pirate? He's a boy." Cynder slaped Ember with her tail. A deep gash was left. "Ow! What the fu-" Ember was interupted by the butlers feet clicking against the floor. Sebastian stepped infront of his master. The four dragons just stared at the demons.

"Why don't we take this outside."

Flame stood his gaurd. He needed to protect Ember. Flame had always liked Ember and he would do anything to prtect her. Claude was toying woth the silverware in his pocket, ready to throw it at the red scaled dragon, if he so dared touched his master. Ciel and Alois stood behind there butlers, no longer scared of the over-sized lizards.

"Flame? I was wondering. Can we just eat em'?"

Flame's eye's widened. Eating humans? Was that even legal? Flame sighed and thought for awhile. What should he do? These humans knew that they exsisted. But, he didn't know exactly how he would delt with it. He felt darkness overpower him. The demons were getting to him. "Damnit..." Flame breathed emotionless. Flame then noticed a swish of red hair. It fell inbetween his paws. He sniffed at the lone peice of strawberry red hair. It smelled like...

"Shini-gami!"

"Sebas-chaaaan!~"

It was Grell. The red headed, obsessive death god. Sebastian felt a vien pop. Now? Why now? Cynder just shivered at the screechy voice coming from the reaper's lips. He strangled the demon to the point where he just wanted to slap his fangir-boy! Spyro than coughed a bit. It caught Grell's attention. He gasped. He had never seen dragons before. Especially these ones. They looked so colorful, it was almost funny.

"Eh?~ Sebby, why do you have dragons in your backyard?"

"Why don't you tell me? I'm sure you have something to do with this." Sebastian retorted.

Grell denied it. He admitted he had nothing to do with it. Sebastian highly doubted that. Spyro was still watching the blunette. He gave him death glares. What was going on in that damned boy's head. Since the butlers were trying to pry Grell off of Sebastian, Spyro approached Ciel, fearlessly. He just stared. Spyro's cold gaze could easily see into the black soul this boys contained. He saw pain, hatered, and sadness. No hapiness of any kind. Not even a drop. Spyro began to actually feel sympathy for the poor child. But, he knew that it wasn't his problem. He didn't speek. He wanted to know more about this boy. He looked closer into the nearly dead soul. Fire. Burning Embers. Smoke. That was Ciel's worst fear. His parents died in a fire on his 10th birthday. Spyro just smirked. How pathetic. Afraid of a little heat.

"So, I see the only way to escape your fears is to hide behind your butler, huh? Not man enough to deal with his own fear. That just makes you more pathetic and worthless than you already are. I don't even see why your life has meaning. Sebastian deserves better." Ciel's eyes filled with rage. Spyro just said the most hurtful thing Ciel heard in a long time. Alois gasped. How could he say something like that to Ciel? Cynder saw Ciel's body tense. Great. What did Spyro do this time? Spyro felt cold, lifless breath on the back of his neck. Sebastian was peering down at him.

Without hesitaion, Spyro struck the demon in the face with his claw. Cynder, Ember, and Flame gasped at Spyro's sudden act. "You foolish demon," Spyro spat. "You really think you scare me? I'm more powerful than you and Claude. Do you realize the only reason where here is because dumbass over there got us here." Spyro pointed at Flame. Flame gasped. How could his best friend say that about him? Flame approached Spyro and stared him down.

"Yay? Well, I'm pretty sure Sebastian, Ciel, and everyone else here, doesn't appreciate what you have to say, you cold-blooded idiot!" Flame shot back.

Spyro just had a evil smirk pearched on his scaly muzzle. "Tch. What do I care about these lame humans and there stupid butlers?" Cynder than came up to the center of everyone.

"Everyone shut up!" Everyone emideatly stared at the dark blue dragoness. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Sebastain and Ciel, I apologize for Spyro's behavior. We'll be doing are part by not kiling you." Cynder smiled. She then rounded up the dragons and they walked off.

"Ciel-kun! That was soooo wierd!~"

"Shut up Alois. Sebsatian, where are those things now?"

"I wouldn't know Bochan. But, I will make sure they won't come back."

Ciel just stared at the floor. Not saying a word. He could hear the sound of his heart beat. He remembered what the purple dragon said. And, it was true. Ciel always had his butler do everything for him. He felt weak. He would show that dragon. He would prove to him he didn't need Sebastian to do everything for him.

"Spyro, why do we have to hang out in this alley...?"

"Because it's the only place we can turn to know."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Quit your crying Embrat."

"Make me!"

Cynder had about enough of Ember's exesive complaining. She stood up and raised her voice at the pink dragon.

"Ever since we got here you've been nothing but a distraction! Why don't you just shut up! No one likes you! And, you're not stealing Spyro away from me either."

"Wo-wo-woah! Who said we were bringing Spyro into this?" Ember retorted. Spyro had nothing to do with this.

"Um, since you've been trying to steal him from me for like, ever!"

"You wanna go blackey!"

"Bring it!"

**ALL DONE WIT CHAPTAH TWWWWO! YESH! i am proud of this chapter but i will be improving :D thanks for reading 'A'**


End file.
